


Little Sweet Talk

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, babyexo, chibi!exo, kids!AU, öğretmen!chen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: 6 yaşındaki Kim Kai uğur böceği kostümü giymiş olan sevimli çocukla –yani beş yaşındaki sınıf arkadaşı Luhan’la—evlenmeye yemin eder. Kim Kai kreşin kostüm partisinde beş yaşındaki sınıf arkadaşı Luhan’la evlenir.Kai: 6 yaşında ve Prens Kai olarak biliniyor.Luhan: 5 yaşında, geyiğe benziyor ve uğur böceklerine hasta oluyorExo Kreşi okul yılının açılışı için bir kostüm partisi düzenler. Öğretmen Chen çocuklardan sevdikleri hayvanları seçmelerini isteyince minikler neşeyle kabul ederler. Erkekler arasında en uzun olan, prens Kim Kai diğer çocukları –özellikle de geyiğe benzeyen ve uğur böceklerine hasta olan beş yaşındaki en çok sevdiği Luhan’ı— etkilemek için ayı kostümü giyer. Tabii ki Luhan kostüm olarak uğur böceği seçer.Altı yaşındaki Kim Kai bu sevimli uğur böceğiyle evlenmeye yemin eder.





	Little Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yazardan izin alınmıştır. 
> 
> ÖNEMLİ: Yazar hesabını sildiği için link ekleyemiyorum maalesef :(

Öğretmen Chen kalabalık çocuk grubunun önünde dikiliyordu. Küçük yaramazlar birbirine kostüm seçmekle meşguldüler. Bazı çocuklar arkadaşlarının kostümlerine hayran kalırken bazıları giysilerini çekiştirip diğer çocukları ağlatıyorlardı. Chen onlara sessiz olmalarını söylüyordu ama çocuklar kural tanımazdı. Duvardaki dekorasyonlar artık yerlerdeydi. Parti henüz başlamamıştı ama yerler çocukların ayakkabılarındaki çamurlarla kirlenmişti. Öğretmen Chen iç çekerek çocukların karmaşasını izliyordu. Komik olansa bu çocukların en küçük şeyde deliye dönmeleriydi.

Çocuklar arasındaki en uzun olan Kim Kai büyük ayı kulakları ve ayı tulumuyla kapıda belirmişti. Diğer çocuklar yaptıkları işi bırakarak Kai’ye hayranlıkla bakmaya başladılar. Gururlanarak sırıtışıyla odaya girdi Kai. Bir çocuk dışında herkes onu izliyordu. Kai’in kostümüne hayran kalmasını istediği çocuk köşede logolarla oynuyordu: Luhan.

Bay Ayı’nın gülümsemesi anında solmuştu.

Donald Duck tulumu giyen beş yaşındaki Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’ya döndü ve fısıldadı. “Baksana, Kai kızdı.” Baykuş kostümlü çocuk kafasını salladı. “Lu yüzünden, değil mi?”

“Evet, evet. Lu ona bakmıyor. Herkes Kai’in en çok Lu’yu sevdiğini biliyor. Öğretmen Chen bile.”

“Öğretmen Chen de mi biliyor?!”

Baekhyun hemen arkadaşının ağzını kapattı. “Shhh! Evet. Öğretmen Chen biliyor ama sesli söylemene gerek yoktu!”

“Affedersin.” Baykuş-çocuk Baekhyun’un avucu ağzındayken konuşmaya çalıştı.

*

Kai, Luhan’ın yanına gitti ve diz çökerek oturdu. “Hey, Lulu. Ben bir ayıyım, bak. Sence kostümüm nasıl olmuş?” Luhan ona şöyle bir baktıktan sonra logolarına geri döndü. “Sen çok sevimli bir uğur böceğisin.” Diğer çocuk söyledi ama karşılığında cevap alamamıştı. En sonunda o da çenesini kapatmıştı. Luhan uğur böceği kostümüyle yerde oturmuş etrafındaki karmaşayı umursamıyordu. Bazen yalnız takılırdı. Diğer çocuklarla oynamayı seviyordu; özellikle de en yakın arkadaşları Yixing ve Xiumin’le. Ancak sesten çok çabuk sıkılıyordu ve oyuncaklarıyla kendi başına oynamayı tercih ediyordu. Hayvanlar hakkında konuşmayı seviyordu, özellikle de böcekler hakkında. Bilim hakkında pek çok şey bilen akıllı bir çocuktu. Sınıf arkadaşları ona hayrandı. Özellikle Kai bu hayran olunası çocuğa karşı bağ kurmuştu.

Okulda iyi olan Luhan’ın aksine, Kai çalışmak konusunda kötüydü. Nefret ediyordu. Okula oyun oynamak, Luhan’ı görmek ve tüm gün bu güzel yüzü izlemek için geliyordu. Öğretmen Chen her zaman dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu böylece aralarında aşk-nefret ilişkisi vardı. Kai’in en yakın arkadaşları altı yaşındaki kuzeni Suho ve beş yaşındaki komşusu Sehun’du. Okuldan sonra video oyunu oynamayı seviyorlardı.

Baekhyun’un dediği gibi herkes Kai’in Lulu’ya olan platonik aşkını biliyordu. Bazen çocukla dalga geçiyorlardı ama tehditkar bakışlarla karşılaşınca hemen duruyorlardı. Küçük Lulu ise her şeyden bihaberdi.

Öğretmen Chen çocukların dikkatini kendisine vermelerini isteyerek partide uslu olmalarını söyledi. Kai ve Luhan dışındaki minikler hemen yerlerine döndüler. “Kai-ah, Lulu, köşede ne yapıyorsunuz? Lütfen gelip oturun, birazdan partiyi başlatacağız.”

Luhan hemen ayağa kalktı ve yavaş adımlarla sandalyesine gitti. Kostümü kocaman ve ağırdı, başı içine gömülmüştü. Yüzünün sadece yarısı görünüyordu. Kolları ve bacakları birbirinden ayrıydı ve rahatça hareket etmesini önlüyordu. Okula gitmeden önce annesi ona düşüp kendini incitmemesi için dikkatli davranmasını söylemişti. O söz dinleyen bir evlat olduğu için annesinin sözlerini hep dinlerdi. Kai arkasından gelerek Luhan’ın yanındaki boş yere oturdu. Kai’in Lulu’nun peşinde yavru köpek gibi dolanmasını izlerken Suho (köpek kostümü giyiyordu) ve Sehun (kurt kostümü giyiyordu) kıkırdıyorlardı.

Öğretmen Chen partiyi başlatacak olan büyük balonu patlatmadan önce onları son kez uyardı. Çocuklar şekerler ve içeceklerin ayrıldığı masanın etrafında toplanmışlardı. Uzanabilecek kadar büyük olanlar karamelli kekten ve şekerlerden ilk alanlardı. Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo uzanmaya çalışıyordu ama Sehun piçlik yaparak onları ittirdi. Baekhyun kollarını kavuşturarak dudak bükmüştü. “Kötü Sehunnie!” Kyungsoo bunu gördü ve hemen arkadaşını taklit etti. “Kötü, kötü Sehunnie!”

Suho, Kai’in etrafa bakındığını gördü. Kuzeninin alamadığını düşünerek ona iki tane beyaz şeker verdi. Ama çocuk şekerlere ve çikolatalara ilgi göstermiyordu. Uğur böceğini arıyordu. “Lulu nerede? Kayboldu!”

Suho da onu aramak için başını iki yana çeviriyordu. Bir süre sonra Kai’ye dönerek kafasını salladı. “Belki eve gitmiştir?”

“Olamaz!” Kai bağırdı. “Lulu henüz eve gidemez! Tek başına dışarı çıkamaz! Bu çok tehlikeli!”

“Ya kötü bir adam Lulu’yu kaçırır ve ağlayana kadar onu gıdıklarsa?” Suho korkuyla parmaklarını ısırarak ekledi. Ağabeyi ne zaman saklambaç oynasalar bunu yapmaya bayılıyordu ve oyunu kaybediyordu. Dayanılmaz bir şeydi!

Kai hemen ayağa kalktı ve sinirle kafasını salladı. “Hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır! Kimse Lulu’yu kaçıramaz! Onu bulmam lazım!”

Çok geçmeden Luhan’ı dışarıdaki oyun alanında elindeki lolipopuyla salıncağa binerken bulmuştu. Sevimli bacakları ileri geri sallanıyordu. “Lulu çok sevimli.” Kai hayran olunası görüntüyle aşk yaşıyordu. İçinde yanına gidip elma gibi kızarana kadar çocuğun tombul yanaklarını öpmek gibi dayanılmaz bir istek vardı.

Arkadaşlarının ağız suyu akıttığını camdan gördükten sonra Suho ve Sehun birbirlerine sırıttılar ve onu dışarı çıkardılar. Kai, Luhan’ın önünde durmuş ileri geri sallanıyordu. Aniden sadece ikisi olunca utanmıştı. Artık bir prense benzemiyordu. İlgi arayan yavru köpek gibiydi.

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Uhmm… seninle oynayabilir miyim Lulu?”

Luhan sakızlı lolipopunu çiğneyerek kafasını salladı. “Olur.”

Kai heyecanlanmıştı. “Gerçekten mi? Teşekkürler! Çok mutlu oldum!” heyecanla zıplamaya başlamıştı.

Bu Luhan’ın salıncaktan inerek onunla neşeyle zıplamasına neden olmuştu. Heyecanla zıplayarak ayakkabılarını ve kostümlerini çamura buluyorlardı. Luhan daha kısa olduğu için Kai’ye bakarken kafasını geriye atıyordu. Gözlerinin parlaması diğerinin kızarmasına neden olmuştu. Yüzü ve kulakları kızarmıştı. Sabah güneşinin altında parlayan büzülmüş, sevimli dudakları ve kırpışan kirpikleri suçluydu. Kai’in kalbini hızlandıran Luhan’ın güzel yüzü suçluydu _. Doo-geun, doo-geun, doo-geun,_ diyordu kalbi.

Luhan zıplamaktan yorulunca kendini yere bıraktı ve oynayacak bir şey aramaya başladı. Büzülmüş kâğıda bağlı uzun bir ip görmüştü. “Bu nedir?” diye sordu. Kai cevap vermek için düşünüyordu. Bu şeyi daha önce görmüştü. Büyük kuzeni hava rüzgârlıyken sahilde bununla oynuyordu. Luhan içinde ne olduğunu görerek kâğıdı açmaya çalışıyordu. Hevesle çözerken dilini dışarı çıkarmıştı. “Bununla nasıl oynanır?” kendi kendine sordu.

“Ah! Ben biliyorum! Bu bir uçurtma!” Kai bağırdı. “Nasıl oynanacağını biliyorum, Lulu!”

Luhan sersemlemişti. Gülümseyerek konuştu. “Bana da öğret! Bana da öğret!”

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve ellerini birleştirdi. “Sana öğreteceğim Lulu! Benimle gel! Orada oynayalım!”

*

Sehun ve Suho pencereden dışarıyı izleyerek iki çocuğun el ele koşmasına kıkırdıyorlardı. “Hadi, Suho! Gidip onlarla oynayalım.” Küçük Sehunnie önerdi ve sınıftan çıkmak üzereyken Suho onu durdurmuştu. “Hayır, hayır, hayır Hunnie.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Kai kızar. Lulu’yla oynarken bundan nefret ediyor.”

“Ama bende dışarıda oynak istiyorum! Kai ve Lulu’ya bak! Çok mutlu görünüyorlar o şeyle… hım? Kai’in oynadığı şey nedir?” Sehun kırılmış uçurtmayı başının üzerinde savuran Kai’yi göstererek sordu.

“O bir uçurtma Hunnie!” Suho bilmişçesine cevapladı.

“Evet! Bir uçurtma! Bende ondan istiyorum!”

“Belki biz bir tane yapıp dışarıda oynayabiliriz.”

Sehun neşeyle cıvıldadı. “EVET! EVET! Bir tane yapalım. Kai ve Lulu’yla oynayabiliriz!” sesi sınıf arkadaşları Chanyeol’un üzerine döktüğü içeceği temizlemeye çalışan öğretmen Chen’in dikkatini çekmişti. “Sehunnie! Suho! Nereye gidiyorsunuz?”

“Uçurtma yapacağız, Öğretmenim!” Sehun heyecanla cevapladı. Dışarıyı işaret etti ve uçurtmayı uçurmaya çalışan Kai ve Luhan’ı ortaya çıkardı. “Kai ve Lulu’yla oynayacağız!”

Öğretmen Chen yerinden ayrılarak camın yanına geldi. “Dansa ne dersiniz? Katılmıyor musunuz?”

Sehun bir süre düşündükten sonra kafasını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Ben dışarıda oynamak istiyorum.”

“Bende! Dışarısı daha eğlenceli!” Suho ısrar ediyordu. Diğer çocuklar onları dinlemeye başlamıştı. Birbirlerine baktılar ve Chen’den onları bırakması için izin istemeye başladılar. “Lulu’yla oynamak istiyorum! Gidelim Xiumin!” dedi Yixing.

“Hayır, gidemezsiniz!” Sehun kabul etmeyerek kapının önüne geçti. Yixing'i ittirmişti.

“Ama biz Lulu’nun arkadaşıyız!” diğeri ısrar etti.

“Tch! Lulu’yla oynayamazsınız! Sadece Kai, Lulu’yla oynayabilir! Lulu’yu ondan alırsanız size çoooooooooook kızar. Size böyle yumruk atar.” Sehun yumruğunu sıktı ve Yixing'e vuracakken Chen onu tuttu. “Tamam, bu kadar yeter. Kavga etmek yok. Uslu durmazsanız dışarı çıkmanıza izin vermem.”

Çocuklar çenelerini kapatmıştı. Sehun kafasını eğerek özür dilemişti.

Öğretmen camdan dışarı bakarak havayı kontrol etti. Kötü hava olmayacağını düşünerek çocukların çıkmasına izin verdi. Ama tek bir şartı vardı.

“Unutmayın, kavga etmek yok. Kötü bir şey olursa tüm hafta dışarıda oynamanıza izin vermem.”

“TAMAM ÖĞRETMENİM!” aynı anda bağırdılar ve heyecanla dışarı koşuşturdular.

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

Luhan ellerini çırpmaya çalışırken sınıf arkadaşlarının kendisine koştukları gördü ama kostümlerinden dolayı birbirlerine ulaşamıyorlardı. Sehun’un uyarılarına rağmen Yixing ve Xiumin, Luhan’ın yanına giderek kendileriyle oynamasını istediler. Kai arkasını döndüğünde yanında Lulu yoktu. İki çocuğun Luhan’ın ellerinden tuttuğunu görünce gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Kaşları çatılmıştı ve dudakları büzülmüştü. Yixing ve Xiumin’le kavgaya hazırdı.

“Kai! Kavga etmek yok!” Suho bağırdı. Kuzenine yaklaşarak Öğretmen Chen’in cezasını hatırlattı.

“Ama Lulu’yu çaldılar!!! Burada eğleniyorduk!! AHHHHH!!! Neden bunu yaptılar?!”

“Onlar Lulu’yla oynamak istiyorlar.”

“Ama onu önce ben almıştım! İlk biz oynuyorduk!” Kai ısrar ediyordu. Yumruklarını sıkmıştı ve patlamaya hazırdı.

“Kızma sakın! Ben bir şey yapacağım.” Suho onu ikna ediyordu. “Sen burada bekle.” Sırayı işaret etti. “Luhan’ı senin için çalacağım. Birbirinizle kavga etmeyin, tamam mı?”

Kai iç çekti ama kafasını sallamıştı. Sıraya doğru yürürken alt dudağını ısırıyordu ve bir mucize olmasını bekliyordu. Suho’nun Yixing'le konuştuğunu gördü, Luhan salıncaktaydı. Xiumin ise onu sallıyordu. Gülüşüyorlardı ve Kai bunu hiç sevmemişti. Luhan yanında olmadan yalnız hissediyordu. Yanındaki boş yere baktı ve daha çok dudak büzdü. Aniden gözleri kayaların arasına sıkışmış bir şeye takıldı. Meraklanmıştı. Plastik yüzüğe benzeyen şeyi eline aldı.

Ve o anda aklına bir fikir geldi.

*

Suho, Yixing'in kolunu çekiştirmeye devam ediyordu. Luhan’ı çalma planı işe yaramıyordu. “Hadi ama Yixing! Kai’in Lulu’yla oynamasına izin ver! Luhan’ı ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyorsun. Lulu onunla oynamaya gitmezse kızacaktır.”

“Kai çok bencil. Bizde Lulu’nun arkadaşıyız ve onunla oynamak istiyoruz!” Yixing karşı çıkıyordu. Luhan’ı bırakmayı reddediyordu. Sehun da onlara katıldı ve Yixing'e sertçe baktı. Luhan’ı salıncaktan indirecekken Xiumin koluna vurarak onu durdurdu. Küçük Sehun sinirle yanaklarını şişirmişti. “Kavga mı istiyorsun Baozi?!!!”

Diğer çocuk Sehun’a sertçe bakıyordu.

“Yerim seni, oğlum!!” Sehun savaş narası atmıştı. Kendinden büyük olan Xiumin’le mücadele ediyordu. Suho birbirlerinin yüzlerini çizdiklerini görünce panikledi. Baekhyun kavgayı görerek yanlarına geldi ve durmalarını için bağırıyordu. Kyungsoo sadık bir minyon gibi onu taklit ediyordu. Yixing Öğretmen Chen’i görmek için etrafa bakınıyordu. Luhan ise köşede titriyordu. Küçük sesiyle onlara durmasını söylüyordu ama kimse onu dinlemiyordu. Başları beladaydı.

“DURUN!”

Çocuklar donmuştu. Sehun ve Xiumin birbirlerine vurmayı kesmişlerdi ve Kai’in elinde tuttuğu yüzüne bakıyorlardı.

“Herkes buraya baksın!”

Çocuklar etrafında toplanarak duyuruyu bekliyordu. Kai konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama köşede sessizce ağlayan Luhan’ı görmüştü. Kalbi suçlulukla acımaya başlamıştı. “Lulu, ağlama.” Çocuk gözlerindeki yaşları siliyordu. “Sorun yok artık. Hunnie ve Baozi artık kavga etmiyorlar. Özür dilerim. Hepsi benim hatam. Sadece seninle oynamak istemiştim.”

Luhan, Xiumin ve Sehun’a baktı. İkisinin de incinmediğini görünce rahatlamayla gülümsedi. Çocuklar özür diledikten sonra Luhan, Kai’ye döndü ve kafasını salladı.

“Eğlenceli bir şeyler oynayalım.” Kai konuşmaya başladı. Luhan’ın elini tutarak kendine çekti. “Düğün oyunu! Senin ve benim düğünümüz!”

Luhan anlamayarak kaşlarını çattı. “Düğün oyununu nasıl oynayacağız?”

Kai sırıttı ve herkese bulduğu yüzüğü gösterdi. Luhan’a döndü ve çocuğa sevgiyle gülümsedi. “Sana göstereceğim Lulu. Suho rahip olacak ve diğerleri konuk olacaklar.”

Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Kai, Luhan’la evleniyor! Kai, Lulu’yu seviyor demek mi bu? Annem sadece birbirini seven kişilerin evlendiğini söylemişti.”

Kyungsoo da nefesini tuttu. “Yani artık beraber olup aynı evde yaşayacaklar! Nerede yaşayacaklar peki? Kai’in evinde mi Lulu’nun evinde mi? Yoksa kendilerine yeni bir ev mi yapacaklar?”

Diğer çocuklar masum evlilik düşüncelerini tartışmaya başlamışlardı. Bir çocuk Luhan’a hayır demesini demişti ama Kai’in ona kötü kötü baktığını görünce hemen susmuştu. Diğer bir çocuk Kai ve Lulu’nun kaç çocuk yapacağını merak ediyordu. Sehun, Suho’ya bir rahibin düğünde ne yaptığını sormuştu ve diğeri de ona açıklıyordu. Chanyeol olanlardan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Acıkmıştı o yüzden yavaşça kalabalıktan ayrılmaya başladı.

Sabırsızlanarak Kai, Suho’yu önüne getirdi ve ‘oyun’u başlattı. Elini Luhan’ınkine geçirdi ve oyun alanında yürümesini istedi.

“Bekleyin!” Baekhyun bağırdı. “Lulu’nun elinde çiçek olmalı! Annem düğün fotoğrafında bir sürü çiçek tutuyordu!”

“Oh haklısın.” Kai kabul etti. Kyungsoo elinde bir papatyayla geldi ve onu Luhan’a verdi. Küçük çocuk ne olduğunu anlamadan kabul etmişti.

Yixing ve Xiumin birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Arkadaşları için endişeleniyorlardı ama bir şey yapamıyorlardı; Sehun etraftayken yapamazlardı.

Çocuklar Baekhyun’un önderliğinde düğün şarkısı söylemeye başladılar. _“Dan-danda-dan, dan-danda-dan, dan-danda-dan, danda-dan, danda-dan.”_

Kai ve Luhan oyun alanını yürüyerek geçiyorlardı. Uzun olan ağzı kulaklarında sırıtırken Luhan diğer çocuklara utanarak gülümsüyordu.

Çift önünde durunca Suho boğazını temizledi ve dik durdu. “Uh… tamam mı?”

Kai devam etmesini işaret etti.

“Tamam, tamam! Düğüne başlayalım! Bugün bu oyun alanında, Bay Kai ve Lulu’nun düğünü için toplandık. Bay Kai, Küçük Lulu’yu kabul ediyor musunuz sizin… bekle, ne demek lazım? Karınız mı?”

“O bir erkek!” çocuklardan biri bağırdı.

“O zaman… koca?” emin olmayarak sordu Suho.

“Evet, ediyorum!” Kai araya girdi. Heyecanını kontrol edemeyince kıkırdadı. İyi kısmı geliyordu. Suho şaşkınca bakan Luhan’a döndü. “Lulu, Bay Kai’yi sonsuza kadar kocan olarak kabul ediyor musun?”

“Evet de!” Sehun köşeden bağırdı.

“Uhm… bilmiyorum. Ne demem lazım, Kai?” çocuk sordu.

“Evet demelisin, Lulu.” Diğeri onu cevapladı.

“Hmm, tamam. Evet.”

Kai daha sonra plastik yüzüğü Luhan’ın parmağına geçirdi.

Yixing ve Xiumin dışındaki çocuklar alkışlamaya başladılar. Gitmek üzerelerken Sehun önlerine çıktı. “Alkışlayın.” Velet emretmişti. İkili iç çekerek kendilerini alkışlamaya zorladılar.

“Şimdi iyi kısım geliyor.” Kai mırıldandı. Bilerek Suho’nun ayağına bastı. ‘Rahip’ kafasını anladım dercesine salladı. “Evet! Sen evet dedikten sonra, birbirinizi öpebilirsiniz.”

“Öpmek mi?!”

Diğer çocuklar nefeslerini tutmuşlardı. Baekhyun heyecanla yumruklarını sıkarken Kyungsoo gözlerini kapatmıştı. Luhan’ın yüzü kızarmıştı. Kai’den kaçınmak için başını eğmişti. Başka bir oğlanı öpmek yanlış geliyordu. Kai iki elini de tuttu ve nazikçe sıktırdı. Luhan’a kafasını kaldırmasını söylemişti ve diğer çocuk çok geçmeden ona itaat etmişti. Suho aralarında garipçe dikilerek gözlerini Kai ve Luhan’ın arasında gezdiriyordu ve öpücüğün nasıl olacağını içten içe merak ediyordu.

Kai en tatlı gülümsemesini takındıktan sonra gözlerini kapattı ve Luhan’a doğru eğildi. Diğer çocuk ona ilgiyle baktıktan sonra yavaşça gözlerini kapattı. Yixing buna izin vermeyecekti. Kai’ye doğru büyük bir adım attı ama yarı yolda tökezlemişti. Bu Yixing'in ona çarpmasına ve Luhan’ın üzerine düşmesine neden olmuştu.

“Oh hayır.” Yixing mırıldandı, yüzü toprağa değmişti.

Kai dudaklarına değen yumuşak bir şey hissetmişti. Vuruştan dolayı kalkamıyordu. En sonunda birisi yardım edene kadar öyle kalmaya karar verdi. Gözlerini yavaşça açtığında Luhan’ın uzun ve kıvrımlı kirpikleriyle karşılaşmıştı (çok yakındı). Kafasını eğdiğinden _en güzel şeyin_ gerçekleştiğini fark etti.

 _“Bunu sevdim.”_ Heyecanla kıkırdadı. _“Lulu’nun tadı en bi tatlısı!”_

Öğretmen Chen elindeki şekerleri düşürmüştü. “BURADA NELER OLUYOR?” çocuklara doğru koşmaya başladı. “Ne—Kai! Luhan!”

“Onlar evlendiler!” Sehun duyurdu.

Öğretmen o anda birkaç beyin hücresini yitirmişti. Ağzı açık kalırken çocuklara yaklaştı. “Tanrılar aşkına! Birbirinizi öpmeyi bırakın ve ayağa kalkın! HEMEN!”

♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥ω♥

İşte böyle evlenmişti Bay Ayı ve Sevimli Uğur Böceği.

 

 

*

 

“Soo, Öğretmen Chen’in bize neden kızdığını biliyorum.” Diye fısıldadı Baekhyun.

“Nedenmiş?”

Aptal Baekhyun arkadaşına sırıttı. “Düğüne davet edilmediği için!”

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
